At present, with more and more powerful functions of a terminal equipment, users can use terminal equipments to perform a variety of operations, meanwhile, users rely more and more on the terminal equipments. For example, a user may lighten up the display screen of a terminal equipment frequently, but after the display screen is lightened up, the user does not necessarily perform other operations.
In other words, users may have some unscheduled spare time. In the existing terminal applications, such spare time of users cannot be utilized.